Once Upon a Time Universe
The Once Upon a Time'' Universe''' is featured in ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It comprehends all of the worlds, characters, items and locations featured in the shows, books, comics and other media. =Worlds= The Once Upon a Time Universe is divided into many worlds. Some worlds are subsequently divided into realms. Some realms are divided furthermore into kingdoms, countries, or other equivalent territories. The "Real" World Often referred to as the Real World, the Land Without Magic is largely based off Planet Earth. *Land Without Magic **Storybrooke **"Real World" locations Realms of Storytelling Many worlds and realms are based off real life stories, whether it be from fairy tales, novels, movies, or other media. *Fairy Tale Land **Agrabah **Arendelle **DunBroch **Camelot **Enchanted Forest *Land Without Color *Neverland *Oz *Wonderland Literary Versions of the "Real World" There are also several worlds that are allegedly out of time, stuck in an era remarkably similar to that of specific Land Without Magic literature period. *Kansas *1920s England *Victorian England *19th Century France Land of Untold Stories The Land of Untold Stories seems to be a place where people from other worlds go to prevent their stories from fully playing out. Not much is known about this world yet. Worlds in Between Some worlds cannot be reached physically. Instead, someone's soul can travel to these worlds while they are asleep, through different ways and because of different factors: *The Netherworld is divided into different rooms, each meant to be reached through different means. When inflicted with a Sleeping Curse, the soul goes to the Hall of Mirrors. When going back to the Netherworld after the first time, the soul will find itself in the Red Room, located beneath the Hall of Mirrors, regardless of this victim has already been awoken by True Love's kiss. *The Dream World is the place where souls go when they dream. It is possible to reach somebody else's Dream World by pouring Sands of Morpheus over someone's sleeping body. The Afterlife In the Once Upon a Time Universe, there are different worlds where the souls of the deceased go to after their death. Souls with unfinished business go to the Underworld, where they stay as long as it takes for them to solve them. Once they have dealt with their unfinished business, they can move on in two directions: *To a Better Place, known as Mount Olympus. *To a Worse Place. World-crossing Magical Waters =Languages= Throughout the Once Upon a Time Universe, people speak in a variety of languages. Most worlds have English as their main language, but there have been instances of other languages being used. Real Life Languages *'Chinese' - Spoken and used in written formFile:211Burning.PNGFile:211SaveMe.png both in the Land Without Magic (particularly in Hong Kong) and on the Chinese Village of the Fairy Tale Land. *'English' - Spoken in all of the known worlds. *'French' - Spoken in 19th Century France and the Enchanted Forest. *'German' - Used in written form in the Land Without Color. Victor Frankenstein's commission letterFile:212Commission.PNG is written in this language. *'Greek' - Used in written form on the True Love Scale.File:520ScaleTable.png File:520HookOnFire.png *'Latin' - Used mainly for incantations, particularly in Agrabah and Wonderland. The Book of Spells Rumplestiltskin gives to Cora, which is later kept by Regina, is written at least partially in Latin.File:202Rumplestiltskin.PNG *'Runic Alphabets' - Often used for magical purposes.File:412SistersAreBack.png File:517ReginaWriting.png File:523TakingMagic.png File:523Inscriptions.png **'Futhark' (Scandinavian Runes) - Used in written form in some areas of the Fairy Tale Land, particularly in Arendelle.:File:401Graves.png File:401Diary.png File:402TrustYou.png File:406ScrollBottom.png File:410TouchesCrystal.png File:514Contract.png **'Furtorc' (Anglo-Saxon Runes) - Used in written form on the entrance to the Troll Bridge,File:103Bridge.png in one of Belle's booksFile:406Book.png and on the rocks by the Tree of Wisdom.File:413HowCanWe.png File:413StartingToGlow.png *'Spanish' - Emma Swan thought the book Regina was using to teach her magic was written in Spanish. Fictional Languages *'Animal Communication' - Prince Charming mentions that the animals are abuzz of the Queen's plans. **'Bird Communication' - Snow White can speak to birds. It is unknown how or when she learned how to. **'Canine Communication' - Werewolves are able to communicate with dogs. **'Cricket Communication' - Jiminy Cricket uses a translating device to communicate with people. **'Mouse Communication' - Cinderella and Snow White can speak to mice. It is unknown how or when they learned how to. *'Elvish' **'Half-elvish' - The Book of Spells is written at least partially in half-elvish. =Magic= =Religion= Different religions are practiced across the Once Upon a Time Universe''. =Currency= Different elements work as currency in different locations: *Coppers, silvers, gold, shillings, pennies and doubloons in the Enchanted Forest. **Pine cones in Sherwood Forest. *Dollars in the Land Without Magic, including Storybrooke. *Gold sceats in DunBroch. =Technology= Different worlds have unique scientific discoveries and different uses of technology: Land of Untold Stories' Technology The Land of Untold Stories has several technological artifacts and devices made of unique technology. *The Dirigibles that fly over the world. *The electricity-blasting Batons, which are apparently the only way to harm Mr. Hyde. Land Without Color's Science In the Land Without Color, Dr. Victor Frankenstein develops a procedure that can give life back to a deceased body. However, this procedure cannot be complete without the use of an Enchanted Heart, which is not easy to come by in that world. *According to Rumplestiltskin, this is possible because the Land Without Color has Witchcraft, even if it is "feeble, neglected stuff". Neverland Technology Through Belief, Peter Pan creates different technological devices for Tamara and Greg Mendell to use in their apparent quest to destroy Magic. *What looks like a regular taser, but is actually not one, and can damage magical creatures. *Walkie-talkies that are actually empty and full of sand. =Species= Fictional Species Real Life Species This list includes species seen or mentioned in any ''Once Upon a Time'' Universe''' world other than the Land Without Magic. Birds= *'Bluebirds' - Fairy Tale Land *'Chickens' - Fairy Tale Land, Underworld, Wonderland *'Crows'Knubbin has a crow in chapter Thirteen, Fifteen and Nineteen of Red's Untold Tale - Fairy Tale Land *'Owls' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pigeons' - Fairy Tale Land *'Ravens' - Fairy Tale Land *'RobinsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Four: "Robins glided over our heads"" - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land *'''Swans - Fairy Tale Land *'Turkeys' - Fairy Tale Land ' |-| Bugs= *'BeesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Three: "...the lopsided beeswax candles we lit every evening..." Fairy Tale Land *'Butterflies - Fairy Tale Land *'Cockroaches' - Fairy Tale Land *'Crickets' - Fairy Tale Land *'Fireflies' - Fairy Tale Land *'Ladybirds' - Fairy Tale Land *'Spiders' - Fairy Tale Land''Red's Untold Tale'', ch. Nineteen: "...when I saw that it was just the gray cat, chasing spiders in the rafters, I exhaled with disappointment." |-| Mammals= *'Bears' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cats' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cattle' - Fairy Tale Land *'Deer' - Fairy Tale Land *'Dogs' of various breeds - Fairy Tale Land, 1920s England, Kansas, Underworld *'Donkeys' - Fairy Tale Land *'Foxes' - Fairy Tale Land''Red's Untold Tale, Wendy Tolliver, Kingswell Teen, 2015, ch. Five: "''Small woodland creatures— squirrels, mice, rabbits, and foxes— are running with me. Or at least I think they are. (...) A giant owl screeches as it shoots into the starless night sky." *'Goats' - Fairy Tale Land *'Hares' - Fairy Tale Land,Red's Untold Tale, ch. Six: "A hare hopped alongside me for a little while, and then a squirrel kept me company with its nonstop chatter." Wonderland *'Horses' - Fairy Tale Land, Land Without Color, Underworld *'Humans' - Appear in every known world *'Lions' - Fairy Tale Land *'Mice' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pigs' - Fairy Tale Land,Red's Untold Tale, ch. Five: "Granny harrumphed. “It is what it is. Anyhow, if you could just do something with it. Toss it out— or better yet, feed it to Farmer Thompson’s pigs.”" Neverland *'Rabbits' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rats' - Fairy Tale Land *'Reindeer' - Fairy Tale Land *'Sheep' - Fairy Tale Land *'SkunksRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: “Oh, yes, it came out all right. It was a… skunk.” - Fairy Tale Land *'''Snails - Fairy Tale Land *'Squirrels' - Fairy Tale Land *'Wolves' - Fairy Tale Land, Oz |-| Reptiles= *'Frogs' - Fairy Tale Land''Red's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: "“This little guy wouldn’t have a prayer if my brothers were here to capture him,” he said, shaking his head at a chubby frog on a log. The instant the frog turned its bulging eyes on me, it promptly hopped away." (...) "When we’d walked through the forest, bluebirds and butterflies had fluttered above me (...)" *'Snakes' - Fairy Tale Land |-| Sea creatures= *'Fish' - Fairy Tale Land *'Sharks' - Fairy Tale Land =Plants and Fungi= Fictional Plants and Fungi Real Life Plants This list includes plants seen or mentioned in any Once Upon a Time Universe world other than the Land Without Magic. *'Apple Trees' - Fairy Tale Land *'BilberriesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: "I stopped to drink from a spring and explore a cave, and that’s where I found a patch of bilberry shrubs. Only I didn’t know them to be any different from blueberries, at the time." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Blackberries - Fairy Tale Land *'Blueberries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cauliflower' - Fairy Tale Land,File:213DinnerTable.png the Underworld *'Cherries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Coconut' - Neverland *'Corn'File:213Food.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Daffodils' - Fairy Tale Land *'Daisies' - The Underworld *'Ferns' - Fairy Tale Land *'Forget-me-notRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "Named after the forget-me-not flowers that grew on the edges of the forest, it was supposed to help everybody remember their childhoods as they moved on into their adult lives." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Grapes - Fairy Tale Land *'HoneysuckleRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Three: "...the boys (...) mentioned that other girls at the school (...) were beautiful and smelled of honeysuckle." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Junipers - Oz *'Kiwi' - Fairy Tale Land *'Maple' – Fairy Tale Land *'Oak TreesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "Before the oak tree had grown tall and strong enough to support the rope swing I’d spent countless hours on." (...)"...it had been years since Granny had (…) trimmed back the ferns that covered the stone path leading to the front door(...)" - Fairy Tale Land *'''PeachesRed's Untold Tale, ch. Twelve: "“It’s too early in the season for peaches. But I have rhubarb, your second favorite,” I offered, and thankfully, it was enough to get the cranky bachelor to open the door." - Fairy Tale Land *'Pears' - Fairy Tale Land *'Peas'File:316DontRemember.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Peppers' - The Underworld *'Persimmon'File:213WatchingAnton.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Pine trees' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pomegranate'File:111FootstepsApproaching.png File:113CreaturesMercy.png File:415INeverThought.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Potatoes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pumpkins'"Red's Untold Tale, ch. Four: "I watched helplessly and wordlessly as she smashed into the cake like a hammer to a pumpkin. (...) “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Red, but this cake of yours? It’s even more horrid than the stone soup they force down our throats at school.”" - Fairy Tale Land *'Rhubarb' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rice' - Fairy Tale Land *'Roses' - Fairy Tale Land, Wonderland *'Snow Drops' - Fairy Tale Land *'VanillaRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Twelve: "And, to my delight, the cookies called for just four ingredients: butter, sugar, flour, and vanilla— all of which Granny had at the ready." - Fairy Tale Land *'''WalnutFile:321TheEnchantedForest.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Wheat' – The Underworld *'Witchbane' - Fairy Tale Land =Food and Drink= This list includes food and drink seen or mentioned in any Once Upon a Time Universe world other than the Land Without Magic. Basic Foodstuffs= *'Apples' - Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld"File:512YourMajesty.png *'BeansRed's Untold Tale'', ch. One: I couldn’t bake worth a bag of beans. Speaking of beans, “I made coffee,” I said. - Fairy Tale Land *'''BlackberriesFile:303ThatsAmusing.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Bilberries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Blueberries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Bran' ' Fairy Tale Land *'Butter' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cauliflower' - Fairy Tale Land, Underworld *'Cherries' - Fairy Tale Land *'Coconut' - Neverland *'Corn' - Fairy Tale Land *'Eggs' - Fairy Tale Land, Neverland *'Flour' - Fairy Tale Land *'Grapes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Raisins' - Fairy Tale Land *'Kiwi' - Fairy Tale Land *'Milk' - Fairy Tale Land **'Cows milk' **'Goat's milk' *'Nuts' - Fairy Tale Land *'Oat' - The Underworld *'PeachesRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Twelve: "“It’s too early in the season for peaches. But I have rhubarb, your second favorite,” I offered, and thankfully, it was enough to get the cranky bachelor to open the door." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Pears - Fairy Tale Land *'Peas'File:316DontRemember.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Persimmon'File:213WatchingAnton.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Peppers'File:513Bulging.png - Underworld *'Pomegranate'File:111FootstepsApproaching.png File:113CreaturesMercy.png File:415INeverThought.png - Fairy Tale Land *'Potatoes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rhubarb' - Fairy Tale Land *'Rice' - Fairy Tale Land *'Spices' - Fairy Tale Land **'Salt'"Red's Untold Tale", ch. One: "Had I added a tablespoon of salt when I was supposed to use a teaspoon?" - Fairy Tale Land *'Sugar' - Fairy Tale Land''Red's Untold Tale'', ch. "And, to my delight, the cookies called for just four ingredients: butter, sugar, flour, and vanilla— all of which Granny had at the ready." *'Tapioca'File:516HereAndThere.png - The Underworld *'VanillaRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Twelve: "And, to my delight, the cookies called for just four ingredients: butter, sugar, flour, and vanilla— all of which Granny had at the ready." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Walnut - Fairy Tale Land *'Water' - Fairy Tale Land, Underworld *'Wheat' – The Underworld |-| Beverages= *'Ale' - Fairy Tale Land *'Champagne' – The Underworld *'CiderRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Three: "I placed the mugs of cider on the table, careful to set the one with the pinch of poppy dust closest to her." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Cocoa – The Underworld *'Coffee'- Fairy Tale Land, Underworld *'Mahia'As Cyrus and his brothers celebrate the victorious card game in "Dirty Little Secrets", Cyrus orders mahia for everyone in the bar. Mahia ("water of life") is the traditional eau de vie of Morocco, and is made from dried figs and anise seeds. It is traditionally distilled by Jews. (http://www.nytimes.com/2013/11/06/dining/road-to-morocco-stops-in-yonkers.html?_r=2) – Fairy Tale Land *'Rum' - Fairy Tale Land *'Scotch' - The Underworld *'Tea' - Fairy Tale Land, Wonderland *'Wine' - Fairy Tale Land |-| Dishes and Side Dishes= *'Chicken' – The Underworld *'Cheese' - Fairy Tale Land *'Custard' - The Underworld *'FlapjacksRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "Mama didn’t let him come to breakfast, and she’d made his favorite: flapjacks." - Fairy Tale Land *'''Fondue - Fairy Tale Land *'Gravy' - Fairy Tale Land *'Maple SyrupRed's Untold Tale'', ch. One: "Three flapjacks were stacked on her tin plate, drizzled with maple syrup and dolloped with creamy butter." – Fairy Tale Land *'''Meat loaf - Fairy Tale Land *'Meat pie' – Fairy Tale Land *'Mutton (sheep meat)' - Fairy Tale Land *'Oatmeal' – The Underworld *'Porridge' - The Underworld *'Steamed cauliflower' - The Underworld *'Tapioca pudding'File:512WasThat.png - The Underworld |-| Pastries= *'Biscuits' - Fairy Tale Land *'Bread' – Fairy Tale Land,Red's Untold Tale, ch. Seventeen: Peter reached into his knapsack and tossed a small hunk of bread to the dog Wonderland *'Cakes' - Fairy Tale Land *'Cookies' - Fairy Tale Land **'''Raisin cookies'Red's Untold Tale'', ch. Nineteen: "“Here, I have another delicious crumpet. And a raisin cookie, if that’s to your liking.”" **'ShortbreadRed's Untold Tale'', ch. two: "It had been years since the village children gathered by the fireplace while Granny read storybooks and baked more shortbread cookies than our little bellies could hold." *'''Croissant - Fairy Tale Land"Red's Untold Tale", ch. Two: "All right, so croissants weren’t his favorite. “— as well as a variety of cookies and muffins,” I continued brightly. “You look like a muffin man to me. (…) For today’s special bargain price, you can have your choice of bran or blueber—” - Fairy Tale Land *'Crumpets''' - Fairy Tale Land *'Dog biscuitsRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Eighteen: "Then I slipped out the back door and scattered the poisoned dog biscuits alongside the wolf prints." *'''Gingerbread - Fairy Tale Land, the Underworld *'Julekake'Among the food that Elsa prepares as a welcome home meal for her sister in "Smash the Mirror" is "chocolate julekake". Julekake, meaning "yule cake", is a traditional Norwegian Christmas fruit cake, distinguished by the pungent taste of cardamon. (http://www.ehow.com/info_12330330_julekake-sweet-bread.html) - Fairy Tale Land *'Muffins' - Fairy Tale Land **'Blueberry Muffins'"Red's Untold Tale", ch. Eight: "She took a blueberry muffin for herself and filed into the little stone building behind the last of her students (...)"' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pie' - Fairy Tale Land **'Apple pieRed-s Untold Tale'', ch. Two: "She had ordered a half-dozen crumpets and an apple pie for her family" **'''Cherry pieRed's Untold Tale, ch. Fifteen: "“I can bring you more pies, if you please. Apple, cherry, and in a few more weeks, peach." **'Peach pie' **'Rhubarb pieRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Thirteen: "“A rhubarb pie for the wizard, and some crumpets for us to snack on when we get hungry.” *'''Pound cake - The Underworld *'Rice pudding' - The Underworld *'Risotto' - The Underworld *'Sandwiches' - Fairy Tale Land **'Cheese sandwiches'File:521CustomersSeeArthur.png - The Underworld *'SoupRed's Untold Tale'', ch. Sixteen: "''“I know you love them, and I thought you could make some tarts.”" *'Toast' - Fairy Tale Land, UnderworldFile:520StillHere.png **'Wheat Toast' – The Underworld *'Tofu' - The Underworld |-| Sweets= *'Chocolate' - Fairy Tale Land *'Ice cream' - Fairy Tale Land |-| Wild Game= *'Chimera' - Fairy Tale Land *'Deer' - Fairy Tale Land *'Fish' - Fairy Tale Land *'Pig' - Neverland *'Swan' - Fairy Tale Land *'Turkey' - Fairy Tale Land =References= }} Category:Browse